For many years seismic exploration for oil and gas has involved the use of a source of seismic energy and its reception by an array of seismic detectors, generally referred to as geophones. When used on land, the source of seismic energy can be a high explosive charge electrically detonated in a borehole located at a selected point on the terrain, or another energy source having capacity for delivering a series of impacts or mechanical vibrations to the earth's surface. Offshore, air gun sources and hydrophone receivers are commonly used. The acoustic waves generated in the earth by these sources are reflected back from strata boundary and/or other discontinuities and reach the earth's surface at varying intervals of time, depending on the distance traversed and the characteristics of the subsurface traversed. On land these returning waves are detected by the geophones, which function to transduce such acoustic waves into representative electrical analog signals, which are generally referred to as traces. In use on land an array of geophones is generally laid out along a grid covering an area of interest to form a group of spaced apart observation stations within a desired locality to enable construction of three-dimensional views of reflector positions over wide areas. The source, which is offset a desired distance from the geophones, injects acoustic signals into the earth, and the detected signals at each geophone in the array are recorded for later processing using digital computers, where the analog data is generally quantized as digital sample points, e.g., one sample every two milliseconds, such that each sample point may be operated on individually. The geophone array is then moved to a new position and the process is repeated to obtain a 3D data volume for a seismic survey.
After exploration of an area is completed, data relating to energy detected at a plurality of geophones will have been recorded, where the geophones are located at varying distances from the shotpoint. The data is then reorganized to collect traces from data transmitted at various shotpoints and recorded at various geophone locations, where the traces are grouped such that the reflections can be assumed to have been reflected from a particular point within the earth, i.e., a common midpoint. The individual records or "traces" are then corrected for the differing distance the seismic energy travels through the earth from the corresponding shotpoints, to the common midpoint, and upwardly to the various geophones. This step includes correction for the varying velocities through rock layers of different types and changes in the source and receiver depths. The correction for the varying spacing of shotpoint/geophone pairs is referred to as "normal move out." After this is done the group of signals from the various midpoints are summed. Because the seismic signals are of a sinusoidal nature, the summation process serves to reduce noise in the seismic record, and thus increasing its signal-to-noise ratio. This process is referred to as the "stacking" of common midpoint data, and is well known to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, seismic field data undergoes the above-mentioned corrections, and may also undergo migration, which is an operation on uninterpreted data and involves rearranging of seismic information so that dipping horizons are plotted in their true location. Other more exotic known processing techniques may also be applied, which for example enhance faults and stratigraphic features or some other attribute, before the continuously recorded traces are reduced to vertical or horizontal cross sections or horizontal map views which approximate subsurface structure, and are usually in color.
Despite significant progress in interactive 3D seismic interpretation systems, seismic workstations continue to rely on vertically and horizontally displayed planar slices of recorded data to provide almost all of the "working surfaces" for horizon and fault picking, and correlation. These planar slices provide only a limited perspective of the full three dimensional picture. Often animation of successive slices is required to provide information about the third dimension. However, animation intrinsically forces a three-dimensional interpretation based on the interpreters memory of the changing picture through time, rather than on direct comparison and correlation of the data.
Once the seismic data is satisfactorily processed to incorporate necessary corrections and desired enhancements, the geophysicist interprets the 3D seismic information. In general terms, interpretation involves deriving a simple plausible geological subterranean model that is compatible with the observed data. This model is never unique, and discovering it involves a sequence of somewhat arbitrary choices.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to create a truly three-dimensional interactive graphic workstation to aid in geological interpretation of seismic data.
A more specific object of this invention is to visualize spatially correct seismic data on a large concave screen that facilitates horizon and fault mapping of seismic data.
Still another object is to provide a projection system for computer graphic images of seismic data that includes a portable self-supporting rigid screen with a concave inner display surface, which is economical in cost, and includes about fifty times more viewing area compared to conventional seismic workstation monitors.
Another more specific object of this invention is to provide a desk-top-based projection system having a concave screen, and a projector located about nine feet in front of the curved screen for use in interactive desk top viewing environments.
A further object is to provide a projection display system which can be used to view large scale monoscopic as well as stereoscopic color imagery of three-dimensional seismic data.